New Girl In Town
by Kendee-Lexi
Summary: Set after Bratfast at Tiffany's. Massie is back in her natural habitat, but a new girl has invaded, and unlike Claire she's got a plan already and she just might win. Alpha vs. Alpha. Massie might just have to watch her back.


BOCD Hallway

Wednesday, September, 23 7:39

"Ehmagawd," Massie said, completely exasperated, "where are Dylan and Kristen with my chai latte??"

"Didn't you just have a Dr. Juice? Why would you need a latte anyways?" Claire asked, before she could realize the mistake she had just made.

"Well, Kuh-laire, I have been completely dehydrated for the past two days, which is a bad sign. Do you want me to be crabbier than Principal Burns?"

"I guess not," Claire mumbled.

"Thank you," Massie said, "Now will you please relax, your making me more nervous than I was when I thought skinny jeans were out."

Finally Dylan and Kristen returned, rescuing Claire from any more torture. Massie glared at them with the evilest eyes she could pull out.

"What?" asked Dylan worriedly, " Is my hair in my lip gloss again?"

"Nooo. I'm just wondering why it took you so long to bring me back my latte. And where is Alicia?"

"Sorry it took us so long, but Kristen," Dylan said giving Kristen a sidelong glare, "dropped her stupid crossword puzzle and freaked out and totally slowed us down by like ten minutes." Kristen stuck her tongue out at Dylan when no one else was looking.

"Well, sorry. Oh, and Alicia's in the cafeteria talking to Josh. She should be coming soon," Kristen said. Just then the girls saw Alicia walking down the hall wearing Rich & Skinny Black Coated Sleek Jeans and a silk cami underneath her Ralph Lauren blazer. When Alicia finally got to their circle the girls began sharing news.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was with Josh."

"Forget about Josh. Does anyone wanna talk about..."

"No Dylan," Kristen butted in, "We don't want to hear about your new diet."

"Well, FYI, I was just wondering if you guys heard about the new girl."

"Oh yeah", Massie started, "My dad said something about her at dinner last night."

"I heard about her too," Alicia started, "My dad said she paid a ton of money for late registration." Then they heard a guy go: "Ca-Caw!! Ca-Caw!!"

"Seems like the bird lady decided to drop down from her nest early," Massie said. The PC giggled softly. Then they saw Principal Burns round the corner, walking next to her was a tall, mocha colored girl, with a bright smile and a model walk.

"Ehmagawd!! Are those the Sigerson Morrison Beaded Leather Flats she's wearing?? I went to Saks to get those and they were all out," Dylan shouted.

"Who cares about her shoes!! It's that Jimmy Choo Mahala Double-Zip tote that I care about. I ordered that thing weeks ago, and I still haven't gotten it," Alicia whisper-yelled.

Massie was totally confused. What was going on, she thought. She raised her wrist to her nose and smelled her Chanel No. 19 just to make sure she wasn't in a dream. Since when did Dylan and Alicia envy another girl's clothes, other than Massie's of course? She quickly put on another coat of lip-gloss, and looked at the new girl opening her locker. Massie didn't know how long she had been staring but suddenly, Principal Burns had appeared.

"Hello, girls," Principal Burns said, "I'm not sure if you have noticed, but we have received a new student, and I would like her to feel as welcome as possible. I was just hoping if you girls could go over there and talk to her, and welcome her to BOCD."

"Of course we can," Massie said in her most convincing _I'm so innocent_ voice. Massie had no intention on welcoming the new girl. In fact she would prefer if the new girl weren't here, because she knew that the new girl was the reason why she had been so dehydrated. An alpha always becomes dehydrated when a threat is nearby.

BOCD Hallway

Wednesday, September 23, 7:45 AM

"So," Kristen asked, "are we going to go talk to her?" They had all been waiting on Massie to say something, but Massie had been thinking about other things, such as how was she going to get rid of the new girl.

"You know what Kristen?" Massie asked. "I think we will go talk to her." Massie turned on the heel of her Miu Miu Raso Shine Ballet Flats, and walked toward the new girl. They reached her locker and put on their best smiles as they looked into the deep brown eyes of the new girl.

"Hi," Massie said, "I'm Massie Block. And these are my friends Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Alicia Rivera, and Claire Lyons," she pointed to each one as she said their name, "What's your name?" The new girl stuck out a hand, and smiled, showing off her perfect white teeth, and said, "I'm Kayla Michaels. I just moved here from Beverly Hills."

Before Massie reached out her hand to shake, she noticed Kayla had on a shiny Tiffany & Co. bracelet, with a ton of jewel covered charms.

"Nice to meet you," Massie said. Then all of a sudden Kayla turned to Claire.

"You're Claire Lyons from Dial L for Loser, right?" Kayla asked. Oh no, Massie thought, another FOC.

"Yeah," Claire said shyly.

"Ehmagawd! Abbey used to talk about you all the time when we were at my summer house."

"You know Abbey Boyd??" Claire asked.

"Yeah. I mean who do you think started the Abbeyc's? I totally made it up, and she took it from me. We've been best friends ever since my dad became her agent. We do everything together."

"Ehmagawd," Alicia said, butting in, "when you said Kayla Michaels, did you mean daughter of famous agent, Scott Michaels and former model, Angelee Davis-Michaels?"

"Yeah," Kayla said, "You know, you kind of look like my mom's old friend Nadia. Are you guys related, by any chance?"

"Yeah! Nadia's my mom. I knew you looked familiar. This is so crazy. It's like we were meant to meet," Alicia said, a little too excitedly.

"Well," Dylan said, "My mom's Merri-Lee Marvil."

"Yeah, I think I've seen you on the show before. But, I don't watch that much anymore because…well don't tell anyone, but Abbey and I are thinking about making our own morning show for teens. It would be totally fun, like no other."

"That's great! I would totally watch," Kristen said. Massie looked down at her Gucci Diamond watch, and decided she would give the new girl one more minute.

"You know I should probably go, I have to find my history class, anyway. I guess I'll see you guys at lunch. Caio," Kayla said in a sweet voice. Then she pivoted quickly, and began a brisk model walk down the hall.

Massie had had enough. She felt her hand shaking, and she noticed everyone's eyes, including the guys, following Kayla down the hall. Massie couldn't take it; she needed an answer. Was she finally going to lose her place as alpha?

History Class

Wednesday, September 23, 8:08 AM

Massie knew she was supposed to be taking notes, but she had more important things to think about, such as Kayla. Kayla just happened to be in her history class, which meant she had every class with Massie. This was not going to work. Instead of writing notes, Massie was writing down ways to get rid of the new girl.

Sept. 23

Operation "Kayla Be Gone" (Not One of My Best Titles)

Options:

Let her join the PC, and then kick her out so it looks as if she is an outcast

Tell her that the really cool people here hang out with Layne, Heather, and Meena

Convince Principal Burns to put Kayla into the Overflow Trailers

Destroy her self-esteem

Massie knew it was one of her worst lists ever, but her alpha brain had been dead weight all morning. In the end she chose the last choice. Every alpha knew: self-esteem was the key. Now she just had to figure out how to do it.

"Kayla. Kaaaaylaaa. KAYLA!!" Mr. Thompson yelled.

"What? Oh, hi," Kayla said.

"Yes. Welcome back from La-la Land. Is my class not interesting enough for you to stay awake?"

"Well actually I was awake, I just kind of spaced out. But your class is totally interesting. I just adore the way you're dressing in the part of a man in medieval times," Kayla said referring to Mr. Thompson's puffy sleeved shirt. Everyone giggled at her joke, knowing that Mr. Thompson wasn't trying to dress like that on purpose. Mr. Thompson looked like he was going to say something, but the bell rang right then. Everyone jumped out their seats and out the door. On their way out Mr. Thompson handed them each a flyer. Massie looked down at the flyer. It was for The First annual Dress contest.

Art Class

Wednesday, September 23, 10:59 AM

As soon as Massie made sure Ms. Harrison wasn't looking she whipped out her Motorola.

Massie: New girl has 2 go

Kristen: ?

Dylan: Sry 2 go all Beyonce on u but déjà vu

Alicia: Me 2

Claire: I'm pretty sure I was the victim at that time

Dylan: haha. U were!!

Massie was now, really annoyed with their questioning.

Massie: ENUF! Back 2 what I was sayin

Alicia: Seriously Mass. What's up?

Massie: Alicia let's just say codename NINA

Kristen: Wait. Whats Nina got 2 do with this?

Massie: Get it Alicia?

Massie was pretty sure Alicia would get it. They both knew how their social lives had been in jeopardy when Alicia's cousin had came to visit.

Claire: I'm sry. But I'm lost

Alicia: What's the plan Mass?

Massie: Ill tell you at lunch.

Alicia: Kay. Ciao

Dylan: I feel like I just missed something

Kristen: Yeah I don't get it

Dylan: Wait. KRISTEN DOESN'T GET IT!! That's a first

Kristen: Watev Dylan. Goodbye

Dylan: me 2

Claire: Kay. Bye

Massie didn't think art class could last any longer. She quickly splattered some paint colors on the canvas when she saw Ms. Harrison coming near.

"Interesting piece, Massie," Ms. Harrison said looking at it quizzically.

"Thanks. Its modern." She saw some approval on Ms. Harrison's face, and was glad her excuse worked. Finally, the bell rang, and Massie practically jumped out of her seat to get to the lunch table. This is it, she thought.

BOCD Cafeteria, Table 18

Wednesday, September 23, 11:15 AM

The moment Massie sat down at table eighteen, the PC leaned into gossip formation. They all stared at Massie, but not into her eyes; they were too afraid. Massie looked around at all of them with her gleaming amber eyes. She slapped the flyer down on the table. Claire jumped back in her seat a little, but quickly moved backed in. Massie began to tap her perfectly manicured fingernails on the table; right on the spot where her nail polish stain used to be.

"Mass………..um are you going to say anything?" Kristen asked, slightly timid.

"Yes. I have a plan."

Alicia looked excitedly into Massie's eyes. She loved when Massie concocted evil plans, even though many had been against her. "Massie, what's the dress contest have to do with Kayla?" Alicia asked looking at the flyer.

"Well," Massie started, " if I'm right, which I probably am, Kayla is going to sign up for this contest. She's going to try and win it so that she can make a name for herself here at BOCD, and win the title of BOCD Queen," pointing to the caption about the winning prize on the flyer.

Then Dylan asked, "But how are we going to get rid of her with a dress contest?"

"Let's say hypothetically, that she goes around telling everybody her dress is best, but then hypothetically, something happens to this ahmazing dress. So she comes to me for help, and I give her "my" dress. But, Oh no, it rips in the middle of her presentation. And then I come on stage with an even better dress. Then I will be known as BOCD Queen, and she as the BOCD LBR." She looked at all of them waiting for their reactions. When she looked around, Kristen was looking down and playing with her shark tooth necklace, Dylan was playing with some weird food her chef made her to help her loose weight, Claire was eating on a gummy, and Alicia was twisting the Coach bangle on her wrist.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie yelled, "What is wrong with you guys??"

Then Claire asked the question that everyone was thinking, but no one dared to ask. "Why are doing this to her? Why can't we just let her in the PC??"

Massie couldn't believe this. "Because Kuh-laire, she's not a G.L.U. Okay? If you have a problem with this you can take your things and leave. And that goes for all of you," Massie said looking around at all of them. She sighed so no one could here her, and looked casually around the cafeteria, until she saw a guy that caught her eye.

"Ehmagawd!! Who is that?" Massie yelled. The Pretty Committee jerked their heads up and looked at the tall boy standing next to Kayla in the lunch line. He had shaggy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing dark Rock & Republic jeans, a bright green Lacoste polo, and Puma shoes.

"He almost looks like…." Dylan started.

"Derrington!!" They all shouted in unison.

"I need to know who that is," Massie said.

"What about Dempsey?" Alicia asked quietly.

"Alicia, I don't like the kid I just want to know what he's doing here. Kuh-laire, go get a Vitamin Water and listen in on his conversation with the devil."

"Fine," Claire said trying to hide her annoyance. Claire stood up and stalked over to the Vitamin Water stand. She felt her phone vibrate and read the text.

Massie: Record the convo

Claire went to the voice record system and pressed start. The boy really did look like Derrington, it was really scaring Claire.

"So," he said to Kayla, "you're new here too? I'm new but by half brother Derrick goes here already. Let's just say our dad was a player, which is why me and Derrick are the same age."

Kayla laughed in one of the most beautiful laughs Claire had ever heard. "Well might I ask your name?" Kayla asked trying to sound proper.

"Its Jake. And your name?" Jake asked.

"Kayla."

"That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl."

"Well. I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Kayla said jokingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake feigning hurt.

"Jason, are you a Tiffany charm bracelet?"

"What?......no."

"Then don't think you're so charming," Kayla said finishing off with a playful nudge in Jake's abs.

"I'll give you that one," Jake said laughing. Claire noticed his smile was unbelievably cute, and his teeth looked super shiny against his tanned skin.

"What are you going to get for lunch?" He asked Kayla.

"A bottle of water."

"Are you serious? Don't tell me you're a nutrition freak. Your like super skinny."

"Very funny Jake. I'm on a diet. No lunch today, cause I totah-lly ate like 4 waffles this morning."

"Oh my god. You are crazy. So do you have a boyfriend back in Beverly Hills?" Jake asked genuinely curious.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why does it matter to you?" Kayla asked playfully.

"Well, I dunno. There aren't that many cute girls around here. You look like the only one. I mean those girls over there looked cute, until I saw you. And I'm serious," Jake said. Then Claire noticed he was talking about the PC. Now she realized why Massie was worried. Kayla was taking away their loyal fans. But Claire noticed by the gleam in Kayla's eye, that Kayla really did have a thing for Jake, and Claire hoped Massie wouldn't take Jason away from Kayla. Everyone deserves true love. Of course, Claire knew Massie was not going to be happy when she heard this.

Then, Claire quickly saved the recording, and walked back towards table eighteen. The girls' eyes followed Claire until she sat down.

"So?" Massie asked.

"Here," Claire said sliding her Motorola across the table. Massie quickly flipped it open and found the recording. She turned the volume down so that only the Pretty Committee could hear it. As they listened Claire looked at Massie's face for any sign of emotion. Claire couldn't tell what Massie was feeling, but by the way she was staring at Claire's phone, she had a feeling Massie was not happy.

Finally, the recording ended and they all stared at Massie silently, trying to find out what they should think of what they had just heard.

"I can't believe she used your humor Massie," Alicia said trying to get Massie to talk.

"I know!!" Dylan said. "Who does she think she is?"

Seeing where they were going with this Claire blurted out, "Yeah, and why does she think that Jake guy would like her, when you're right here?" Kristen gave her a nice-try-but-um-did-you-really-think-that-would-work look. Claire shrugged.

Then Kristen reached over and wrapped her arms around Massie. In less than a few seconds all the girls were hugging Massie. Massie couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she was going to burst.

"Do I look like Mariah Carey?" Massie shouted.

"No," the girls said at different times.

"Then why do you think I'd want you to touch my body?" No one knew whether to laugh or to be hurt by the comment. They all sat back in their seats, and looked down.

"The plan begins now." Massie said leaving no room for argument. Not that they could argue, because the next thing they knew, Massie had gotten up and walked away.

Massie's Locker

Wednesday, September 23, 11:38 AM

"Hey Massie," a guy said talking to the locker door that was between him and Massie. Massie knew that voice anywhere. In what seemed like a NASCAR pit stop, Massie quickly put on a coat of lip-gloss, sprayed some Chanel No. 19, and straightened out her already perfect side bangs.

"Hey Dempsey," she said as she closed her locker. The moment he looked at her Massie thought she saw his eyes flicker with awe. Well, at least that's what it seemed like.

"So, how are you? I haven't seen you since we moved back from the trailers. I thought maybe you were avoiding me or something," he said. Massie knew for a fact she had not been avoiding him. For the first couple days she tried to play it cool in case she saw him at the mall. But, after a day or two Massie got frantic and started visiting the country club, that her and Dempsey shared, every waking moment.

"Why would I be avoiding you? You didn't murder anyone, did you?" Massie asked jokingly. Dempsey laughed, and as he did Massie couldn't help but smile. It was the sweetest laugh she had ever heard.

"As far as I can recall, I haven't murdered anyone yet," he paused, and then continued, "Have you met the new girl yet?" Massie's smile disappeared almost as quickly as Lindsey Lohan and Britney Spears had become household names. This can't be, Massie thought, maybe all that sun from working in the jungle has gotten to his head. Massie didn't know what to say.

"Um, yeah, I've met her. Why?"

"Oh. I was just wondering. I don't know. All the guys in locker room were talking, drooling about her, but I think she's kind of intimidating, you know?" Massie's smile appeared again. Thank Gucci; he isn't a Fan of Kayla, she thought.

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Hey look, I have to go to history, but do you have a dry erase marker?"

Disappointed, Massie quickly re-opened her locker and pulled out a purple dry erase marker that Inez had covered in purple Swarovski crystals. "Here," she said numbly.

Thanks," he said smiling at the bright crystals. Then before Massie could turn away he began writing some numbers on her locker. Massie looked at them quizzically, and then realized that he was giving her his phone number. Massie's heart began to beat almost to the tune of "Every Time We Touch".

"Now, that you have my number, there's no way you can avoid me without a good reason," he said giving her a sly smile, "And, until you call me, you're not getting this marker back."

"What makes you think I want it back?"

"Tomorrow, Mrs. Harrison is checking supplies in art, and dry erase marker is on the list, and I'm pretty sure you don't have another shiny marker like this. Plus, I can do a lot of damage with this marker. Trust me."

As he walked away, Massie tried to think of what someone could do with a marker.

Overflow Trailers

Wednesday, September 23, 2:05 PM

"Dude," Derrington started, "this blows. I can't believe we let the girls trick us into this. And now my stupid half brother gets to stay out there and flirt with all the girls. He's probably flirting with Massie right now."

"Derrick, do you like Massie or what? I mean you are totally obvious," Cam said. Cam was sitting in the back row, in between Derrick and Kemp. He had his legs propped up on the desk, and the massage chair on high.

"Ew, I could never like Massie. She's so immature. I can do way better, like that new girl Kayla. Anyways, what's with you and Claire?"

"Claire? We're cool. I mean, we're still on a rocky road, you know, because of the Olivia thing. But, it's going pretty good. So what's the deal with Jason?"

"I don't know. My dad just comes home and is like: Here, meet Jason; he's your half brother. So now I have to share a house with him, and it sucks. I wish he would go back to Texas."

"Yeah. Well I wish this day would be over. I can't wait any longer. Hey you guys want to hit up Dr. Juice after practice. Claire canceled on me and said she had an emergency meeting with Massie, or something. Whatever. I just don't want to be bored tonight."

"Sure. I bet they're having a meeting trying to figure out what Massie can do to get me back."

"Well, I heard that she was getting buddy, buddy with Dempsey."

"That kid? I don't think I have anything to worry about. I mean, someone told me he was running around the halls with some crystallized purple marker. A little weird, don't you think?"

"I heard he's going to pull a big prank with the marker," Kemp said, butting into their conversation. "But, I can't think of what he could do with a marker. What would you guys do with a marker?"

"I'd write all over the walls with it," Cam said.

"Wow Cam. That's really original. Way to go Pre-K on us," Derrick said.  
"Whatever," Cam said.

"Wanna know what I would do?" Derrick asked. They all leaned in while Derrick whispered to them.

Kayla Michaels' Mercedes

Wednesday, September 23, 2:45 PM

"Thomas, I want to go back to Beverly Hills. I'm having like Rodeo Drive withdrawal. This whole school is infested with wannabe alphas. I just can't take it. Not trying to go hippie on you, but they're downing my vibes," Kayla said to her driver, Thomas, as she sat in the backseat of her father's new Mercedes.

"Miss, I have nothing to say. It was your father's idea to move you here with him. It's not like your mother won't be here soon. She's just finishing up with selling the house."

"Thomas, I don't care about my mother. I just want to go back to Bev Hills." Kayla sighed and pulled out her Pantech Duo as it began to vibrate. She looked at it and saw she had two new text messages.

Abbey Baby: Hey girlie!! I can't believe you left me. Totally sad-making. I miss you more than ever!! I just finished my latest movie. Text me later love ya. O and I need more Abbeyc's additions. Plzzzzzzzz?

Jake: Hey. Sup? Call me later. I want to hang out.

Kayla smiled when she read the messages, but decided to answer Jake's first because she didn't have anymore Abbeyc additions.

Kayla: Hey Jake. Cant hang out 2night I have yoga class. Maybe 2moro? Your choice. Text me later.

"Thomas, can you put Daddy on the phone??" Kayla asked.

"Right away Miss." Thomas fiddled with buttons and the screen and soon Kayla's dad had picked up.

"Scott Michaels office, this is Cheryl, how can I help you?"

"Cheryl it's Kayla, put my father on the line."

"Oh," Cheryl started in an annoyed tone, "He's in a meeting with Scarlett Johansson right now."

"Cheryl do you think I care if he's with Scarlett right now? Well I don't. Put. Him. On."

"Whatever you say Miss Michaels" Cheryl said in a voice dripping with sincerity. After a few minutes Kayla's dad picked up.

"You there, Kayla? I have to make this quick."

"Daddy, can I please go to boarding school? I can't stand it here."

"Kayla, is this really why you called? Because you already know the answer."

"Whatever Dad. Bye."

"I lov-," he began saying, buy Kayla hung up.

After a couple more minutes, they reached Kayla's new house. They had bought a couple acres of a horse stable, and built a new house. Kayla jumped out the car and ran inside. She immediately got on AIM to see if anyone was on. No one. Not one person. She got up and poured the contents of her Jimmy Choo purse on to her all white bed. She flopped down on the bed and flipped on her plasma screen. Then as she was pushing the things off her bed, and onto her custom hardwood floors, she saw a flyer. That's it, she thought. She looked at the flyer. Kayla whipped out her Pantech duo and started making a list of materials she would need for her dress.

BOCD Parking Lot

Thursday, September 24, 7:47 AM

"Okay. Let's go," Massie said leading the Pretty Committee into the building. They all walked in a straight line and had smiles that could light the sun. When Massie walked in, everyone stopped to look at her. Usually, Massie wouldn't care because that was everyone's usual reaction, but something was different. Massie turned to walk down her hall to get to her locker, and then she saw it. All over the walls, in purple marker, there was writing. MASSIE IS AN UPTIGHT BEYOTCH. MASSIE IS IMMATURE. MASSIE WILL NEVER GET A NEW BOYFRIEND. MASSIE THINKS SHE'S PRETTY BUT SHE'S NOT.

"Ehmagawd. Massie," Alicia whispered. She had walked up to Massie's side. Massie twirled around, if her hair hadn't been in a messy bun, she would have whacked Alicia and Claire in the face.

"Who wrote this?" Massie asked quietly. "Are we in a silent movie?" Massie asked. A few people shook their heads no, some just stared at her, terrified.

"No? Then why aren't you answering me? Who wrote this?" she asked again, this time much louder. And then it hit her. Dempsey had stolen her purple marker, her one of a kind purple marker. But it could be anyone's purple marker, she thought. Then she walked up to sniff the marker. It smelled like cherry. Her eyes widened, it was her marker. She had had it made to look purple, but smell like cherry. She couldn't believe Dempsey had actually done this. She hadn't called him last night, but that was because she was working on her dress, well Inez was. Dempsey had some serious explaining to do, if he expected Massie's forgiveness.

Then all of a sudden the intercom came on.

"Will Dempsey please report to my office immediately," Principal Burns squawked through the intercom, "And will Massie please report to the counselor's office. Now."

Massie began walking of to the counselor's office at a model pace, and as she did, the Canadian flag began to wave in her mind. She would be packing her bags tonight. Canada, here I come, she thought.

She quickly entered Dr. Baum's office, and stood waiting, and fiddled with her new Prada Nappa A tote bag. Then the door opened, and Dr. Baum walked in wearing an Armani suit.

"Please sit Ms. Block," she said pointing to the leather chaise. Massie sat down awkwardly.

"Why am I here?" Massie asked, "Shouldn't you be out finding whoever wrote that stuff about me?"

"We are working on it now. We were just wondering how you were coping with it."

"I would be coping with it better if I could leave this stuffy office, and find whoever wrote that stuff," Massie practically yelled.

"Massie, I'm going to let you leave and go to your second class, but if you start to have extreme emotions, I want you to come back. Okay?"

"Yeah sure," Massie said as she got up and walked out the door. She took her time walking to art, trying to hold back her tears. When she walked in everyone looked up at her, and stared. She walked over to her spot and sat down.

Kayla walked up to her, wearing a cream beret, "Massie, I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish I could help." Then she walked back to her easel to finish her sketch of a dress. There is a way Kayla can help, Massie thought, if I'm going to be miserable, so can she.

BOCD Cafeteria, Table 18

Thursday, September 24, 11:48

Everyone at the table was silent, except for the occasional crunching of chips coming from Dylan. No one knew what to say; they all just sat with their heads facing down. To someone who didn't know what was going on, they would have thought that they were mourning someone's death. All of a sudden, the silence was broke by Massie's phone vibrating. She flipped it open.

Derrington: Hey M. Sorry about what happened?

Massie: Why are you talking to me?

Derrington: Just wanted to say I feel bad

Massie: Is something wrong with you?

Derrington: No I just wanted to say I feel bad. Y?

Massie: Because last time you said I was immature. Remember?

Derrington: I was stupid then. I miss you.

Massie didn't know hat to think, and then her phone vibrated again.

Derrington: Will you be my girlfriend?

Massie stopped breathing. She had waited for this moment for months, and now that it was here she didn't know what to say. She quickly forwarded the message to Alicia, who Massie was sure would know what to do without letting the other girls know. Alicia's eyes bugged out slightly when she read the message, and glanced at Massie. After a few seconds Massie got a message back, from Alicia.

Alicia: O-M-G! What are you going to say? I would say yes, since Dempsey is totally out of the question now.

Massie wanted to say yes, but if she said yes right away she would be too eager. She knew what she was going to say. She texted Derrington back next.

Massie: Derrick, I think I need time to think about this. Kay? I'll know by tomorrow.

Derrington: Okay. I'll be counting the minutes

Massie; Cliché are we?

Derrington: yeah. I know that was cheesy. Talk to you later?

Massie: Yeah, sure.

For the rest of the day, Massie couldn't stop thinking about Derrington. At least until Fashion Education, when Kayla fell right into her trap.

"My dress is going to be the winning dress. I've been working on it 24/7. I just had a shipload of Persian silk shipped in, and a couple pounds of Swarovski crystals," Kayla bragged to the class, during sketch time.

"Really?" Kori asked, totally intrigued.

"Yeah. But it's no big deal. I design dresses all the time. And my seamstress, Yevinestra, has never messed up a dress. Ever. How's everybody else's dress?"

"Kayla, let me warn you, you might want to stop bragging, because I would hate to see you fall off your imaginary throne when you lose."

"Excuse me May-cee, What do you planning on doing for your dress?" Kayla said as she walked over to Massie's table.

"First of all it Mass-ee. Lets just say it's the 10 Best Dressed at the Oscars all put together. It'll be something you have never seen before."

"Oh really? Well I've seen a lot in my time, so have fun trying to wow me." Then Kayla gave her a mean sneer and then spun around and walked back to her worktable. All was going according to plan.

Massie's Dining Room

Thursday, September 24, 7:15 PM

"So Massie, how is the dress coming along?" Massie's mother, Kendra asked.

"Fine mom," Massie replied blankly. She would have elaborated but all she could think about was Derrington. She pushed her filet mignon around her mother's new china plates, and the sound of scraping filled the air.

"Massie, could you please stop scraping my new china?" her mother asked desperately. Massie stopped abruptly. She saw her mom getting ready to ask what was wrong, and immediately excused herself. She hurried up to her room and closed the door. She laid down on her soft duvet, and tried to figure out what to do. Inez was working on her dress, and her decoy dress. Usually she totally involved with her evil schemes, but she just had too much on her plate. Then her iMac dinged, and she went over to see what it was, ehmagawd, Massie thought. Derrington had invited her to an iChat. She ran into her bathroom and fixed her hair and makeup. She ran back to her computer and clicked Approve.

"Hey Block," e said, his brown eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Hey," she said dumbly. She started to fidget, but immediately stopped, knowing it wasn't alpha-like.

"So, did you think about my proposition?"

"Someone's been paying attention in English. That's a big word," Massie said, slyly, "I'm not sure. I mean I like you Derrick, but you turned on me so fast at Skye's party, I don't know if I can trust you."

"Really? Well, I recall you listening to my ESP class, can I trust you is the question." Massie knew he was right, and she sighed. She knew what she was going to say.

"Derrick, I'll go out with you, as long as you agree to take it slow and be honest."

"I can do that. I can do what ever you want me to." Then he turned around and wiggled his jean-covered butt. She giggled, and smiled at him, and the thought of their old relationship. She hoped it would all be the same. The moment, Massie logged off she called the girls, and Derrington called the guys.

"The plan worked guys," Derrington yelled into his phone.

"Yeah, well let's see how long it lasts," Cam said, realistically.

Massie's room filled with a chorus of ehmagawds. She had called all the girls and, in less than fifteen minutes, they had arrived at her house.

"I can't believe it," Alicia exclaimed sitting on Massie's bed, her eyes wide.

"I know, this is bigger than anything Britney and Lindsay can stir up in one night together," Dylan said sitting on the hardwood floors, trying to straighten out her new Miu Miu skirt. Claire leaned quietly against the windows watching everybody shoot questions at Massie, who was sitting at her desk chair. Massie felt like her face would burst from happiness. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. It was going to be even better after she got rid of Kayla.

Kayla's Bedroom

Thursday, September 31, 8:51 PM

"Hello?" Kayla had just got out of the shower and changed clothes, when she heard her phone ring, and answered it.

"Hey," a voice said.

"Um, who is this?" Kayla asked.

"Don't you know? I'm always in the tree by your house. How could you not know me?"

"I'm hanging up. Right now," Kayla said, completely frightened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't hang up. I was just kidding. It's me, Jake."

"I knew that, I was just acting," Kayla said trying to regain her confidence again.

"Sure you did," Jake said, and Kayla could almost hear him smiling, "So since you had yoga all last week, I was wondering if you would meet me tonight."

"Um, sure. I'll have to sneak out though. My dad grounded me after I interrupted another one of his meetings with Johnny Depp."

"Haha. Okay meet me at the corner of Winding wind and Royce. Okay?"

"I'll be there in twenty."

"Okay. Bye." Then Jake hung up and Kayla shut her phone. She ran into the closet. I can't believe I only have twenty minutes to find a new outfit, she thought. She started filing through her jeans, trying to find the perfect pair. She chose her True Religion Joey Major Rips Flare jeans, and hung them on her wall. Then she began looking for a shirt, and picked her new gray Seven For All Mankind silk halter-top. She quickly picked up a pair of silver Tory Burch flats and grabbed her metallic Juicy Couture hobo purse. She ran down the stairs quickly, and snuck into the garage connected to her house. She opened the door, and was surprised by all the noise, but her dad did not come out. She wasn't sure if her bike was in this garage, or the separate garage house that you had to ride the golf cart to. Lucky it was in the first garage. She pulled the kickstand up on her 1941 vintage Schwinn bike, and rolled it out of the garage. She decided to leave the garage open, so it made less noise. She knew the security cameras her dad had had put in would see her, but she also knew it was their security guard, Steve's, night off. She rode her bike as fast as possible to the meeting place, and then slowed down when she saw Jake waiting for her with his trick bike.

"Nice bike," he said when he saw her, smiling. She knew he was talking about the bright neon pink, that she had had put on it.

"Thanks," she said, smiling right back at him. Then he told her to put her bike in the bushes, and close her eyes.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because I have a surprise for you," he said. Kayla reluctantly closed her eyes, and then she felt him tie a blindfold around her eyes. He grabbed her hand, and Kayla felt a jolt of energy go through her body. She had done this before, but Jake was different then the other guys. He began walking her down the sidewalk, and after what seemed like forever, she felt the warm rush of air, as Jake opened a door. She stepped in, and smelled sugar, and all different sweets in the air. He sat her down in a chair, and told her to wait there. After a couple minutes he came, back and she heard something sparking. He leaned over the table and took off her blindfold. Kayla looked down at the table, and saw an ice cream sundae with sparklers coming out of it. They were sitting in an Old Town Ice Cream shop. He dug a spoon into the ice cream and put it in front of Kayla's mouth. She ate it slowly, and then smiled.

"Strawberry. That's my favorite," she said as she rested her hands on the table.

"I know," he said.

"How did you know that? Are you sure you were just kidding when you said you sat in my tree?" He laughed and then put his hand over Kayla's. Kayla tilted her head and batted her eyelashes. He snickered at that and she scrunched up her face like a preschooler teasing someone. For the rest of the night, they barely said anything. They spoke more with their actions. Then Kayla looked at her phone and saw it was already 9:58, and that they should probably go. They walked back to their bikes holding hands, and Kayla felt like she was in a Hollywood movie.

They finally reached their bikes, and they turned to say goodbye to each other.

"I had a really great time tonight Jake," Kayla said using the almighty goodnight line. Then without a warning Jake leaned in and placed his lips on hers, but then immediately pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"Um," he said looking for the right words, "I can't do this right now. I should probably get home." Kayla nodded her head slowly and turned to get her bike.

"Kayla, this has nothing to do with you. I really like you. Don't think this is about you. Okay?" Kayla didn't say anything she just nodded, and rode off leaving Jake standing there. On her ride home, she wasn't sure if she wanted to cry, or smile and think about the night she had just had. She decided to immerse herself into her dress, with Yevinestra. She took a deep breath before sneaking back inside, and changing into her Juicy sweat suit.

BOCD Front Lawn

Friday, October 1, 7:40 AM

"Ugh!" Massie yelled, trying to walk across to the dew covered grass towards the oak tree. She was pretty sure her Christian Louboutin leather ankle boots, would be stained. The Pretty Committee was wobbling behind her trying to avoid water stains on their shoes. Then Claire wobbled, and knocked into Massie.

"Kuh-laire! What are you doing?" Massie screamed, glad that Claire hadn't knocked her over completely. If she had Massie's Diane von Furstenburg Lionel Print Dress would be ruined forever.

"I was trying to keep my Keds from getting stained," Claire mumbled.

"Okay. A: I thought we ahgreed, no more Keds. And B: It would probably be better if they were stained. They're uglier than the new Burberry line," Massie stated as she regained her balance, and walked the last fifteen feet to their oak tree. When they reached the oak tree a blonde head popped out from behind the other side.

"Derrick?" Massie asked. Derrington popped out from behind the tree, and wiggled his butt. The PC burst out laughing, and Massie couldn't have been any happier. Then Massie saw Kayla leaning against the school building, and her normal glow wasn't in her face. Massie tilted her head to the left questioningly, and her lips parted.

"I'll be right back," she said as the girls were fluffing up their bags. They furrowed their eyebrows at her, but then shrugged it off. Massie sauntered over to Kayla, who was dawning another beret, except this time I was covered in crystals.

"Hey Kayla," Massie said. Kayla looked up at Massie, rolled her eyes, and then looked back down at her phone. Massie couldn't believe this. Massie had never offered a conversation to someone as new as her, and she just blew her off. Massie narrowed her eyes.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I don't care. I'm really sick of your attitude now. This isn't Beverly Hills anymore, this Westchester, where I sit on the throne. So I would back off," Massie said fiercely.

"Are you Marilyn Manson?" Kayla asked with a smirk on her face. Massie didn't know what to say, no one had ever used one of her jokes on her, except Derrington.

"No, why?" Massie asked trying to sound bored.

"Then why do you think I would be scared off you?" Kayla shut her phone and stalked off to her locker in her Fendi platform pumps. Massie looked around to see if anyone had seen her encounter with the she-devil, and saw Faux-livia gaping at her. This was not good, Massie thought, someone saw me get dissed.

"Hey, Faux-livia," Massie shouted at her, "Stop staring at my nose. If you want to get my nose next time Daddy let's you get a nose job, take a picture." Then Massie walked off back to the tree, thinking about all the things she had at stake, including her alpha spot at OCD. She was pretty sure if she were in a Disney cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears. She had waited long enough; the plan would be in full motion by that night.

GLU Headquarters

Friday, October 1, 7:58 PM

"I don't get it," Dylan said, stuffing her hand into a bag of Baked Lays, and shoving them in her mouth, "what do we have to do again?" Massie rolled her eyes, wondering how many times she was going to have to repeat herself.

"Okay, you guys have to sabotage her dress, and get her to want mine," Massie said, with a hint of duh in her voice. Alicia looked down to see her IPhone light up, and begin to vibrate.

"Um, I have to use the bathroom," Alicia said sliding her phone into her hand, and walking into Massie's gym's bathroom. She sat down on the toilet and opened the message.

Unknown: Hey Alicia

Alicia: Who is this??

Unknown: Don't say anything out loud. It's Kayla

Alicia's dark brown eyes popped out of her head. She pulled her hair out of her face and quickly replied.

Alicia: What do you want?

Kayla: I want to know what Massie's planning

Alicia: And what makes you think Ill tell you

Kayla: From what I've heard you've betrayed Massie many times before

Alicia: Well that will just make me more loyal

Kayla: My god! You sound like a dog that's owned by Massie

Alicia: I am not a dog

Kayla: Why do you let Massie boss you around anyway? I bet you haven't had time for Josh in days

Alicia: Well not really

Alicia couldn't believe she was falling for this and wanted to turn off her phone, but she just couldn't.

Kayla: The dress contest is in 14 days. You have 10.

Alicia: ?

Kayla: I need your help. And trust me when I become alpha you will be my first inductee. G2G. Yoga time. Relax Kay?

"What are you doing in there Leesh?" Massie yelled.

"Number 2," Dylan burped. Alicia heard the distant laughs of the PC, with Kristen's laugh heard overall. Alicia straightened out her Vera Wang pajamas and walked out of the bathroom.

"Does anyone have some CAUTION tape to put over that door because Alicia was in there forever," Dylan said when Alicia walked out, "That is gross."

"Puh-lease. The length of time I was in there is to gross, as the amount of Baked Lays you're eating is to healthy,' Alicia shot back.

"As to that Vera Wang top actually covers your boobs," Dylan, said.

"As to those shorts fit you," Alicia yelled.

"As to you guys are not ah-nnoying," Massie, yelled. They immediately, shut their mouths, and when no one was looking, stuck their tongues out at each other. Massie turned on some music, and the girls began helping her put the final touches on the decoy dress. Massie began bobbing her head, and dancing, until she saw a pair of eyes looking in the window. Instead of screaming, Massie let it go, because she knew those eyes, and she just wanted to wait till tomorrow, because everything was almost perfect.

Outside Massie's Spa

Friday, October 1, 8: 00

"Ehmagawd something's on my arm," Kayla shouted, as she jumped up and hugged Jake.

"Shut up Kayla. I don't care how hot you are, you are so annoying," Derrington told her.

"Excuse me?" Kayla asked. She turned around to face Derrington.

"Come on," Jake said, pushing Kayla forward, and onto the sidewalk in front of Massie's house. Kayla turned her head, and stuck her tongue out at Derrick.

"I can't believe we just did this," Cam said quietly. He hadn't said anything since they had gotten to Massie's house.

"I can't believe I just spied on my girlfriend," Derrington said.

"My god, suck it up," Kayla said as Jake put his hand around her hand.

"Well, I think they saw me," Cam said.

"So what? Just tell them that you wanted to know if Claire really liked you," Kayla said, "Let's just get back to my house. You guys can sleep over if you want."

"Sure," Cam and Derrick replied quietly. Kayla walked off with Jake, leading Cam and Derrick to her house. Jake kissed Kayla's ear and whispered something.

"Can you nawt do that?" Kayla asked hesitantly. She took her hand from his.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jake, said, looking down.

"It's just," Kayla started trying to explain herself, "It's just hard for me, ya know? You say you're not ready for another relationship, but then you whisper all this nice stuff in my ear, and your kisses are just ahmazing. I just… It's really hard. Can we talk about this later? At my house?"

"Yeah," Jake said giving her a small forgiving smile. He took her hand again and squeezed it. She felt a current run through her, as she did every time he touched her. He's the one, Kayla thought. They kept walking until they reached their bikes, and Kayla hopped onto Jake's bike with him, trying not to mess up her new Miss Sixty flats.

They rode for a while, until they turned down a cul-de-sac, where Kayla's house took up all the space.

"You could throw a great party here," Derrick said. They all rode up the gate, and Kayla typed in the pass code. The gate flew open and they all rode to the front door, and dropped their bikes. Kayla pushed open the large grand door, and yelled for her father. Rosalina, her maid, told her he was in the office. Kayla dragged the boys into the office.

"Daddy," Kayla said as he looked up, "I have some friends I would like you to meet." She pushed the three boys forward.

"This is Derrick, Cam, and Jason," she said giving her father a wink when she said Jason. Her father nodded his head slightly in approval. Kayla smiled brightly. The boys all quietly murmured their hellos.

"So I was wondering if they could sleepover," Kayla said.

"Well," her father started, "I want you in your room, and they can stay in the basement."

"One more thing," Kayla said, "no security cameras. Kay?"

"Fine," he said motioning them out of his office. Kayla pushed them along to the basement stairs, and they all followed her down.

"Where do you guys want to sleep?" Kayla asked. "You can sleep in the movie theatre, your own separate bedroom, wherever."

"Dude, I want to sleep in the movie theatre," Derrick said losing a bit of the sadness from earlier.

"Good choice," Kayla said leading them down a hallway. When she opened the door, the boys' mouths dropped. The theatre was huge. It had six rows of eight leather seats, a popcorn machine, a candy counter, and an ice cream maker. The boys pushed past Kayla and claimed their seats.

"Where are the movies?" Cam asked from down front. Kayla went over to a wall and pushed open a door. The boys followed her into the room, where instead of a small shelf of DVDs, there was walls covered with DVDs.

"Pretty much every movie made is in here," Kayla said, "Hey look I'm kind of tired, I'm going up stairs." They all nodded their heads, but they didn't really care because they were trying to find movies.

Massie's Spa

Friday, October 1, 11:57 PM

"So Mass," Alicia started, "How are things with Derrington?" they were all sitting in a circle on top of their sleeping bags.

"He's good," Massie said, trying hard not to blush, "Kuh-laire, what about Cam?" Claire immediately looked up from the zipper she was fiddling with.

"Well I don't know," she said, "ever since I told him I need a little more time he hasn't talked to me." They all frowned, showing Claire they cared. Dylan grabbed some more Baked Lays and crunched them in her mouth, and then put a Twizzler in her mouth.

"Hungry much Dylan?" Kristen said, laughing. Dylan whipped a licorice at her, but with Kristen's reflexes she slapped it towards Alicia. Alicia immediately retaliated by chucking her Evian bottle at Kristen, which instead hit Claire right in the forehead, leaving a big red mark, on her now tan-less skin. Massie smiled at her friends, and then grabbed some chips and put them down Dylan's shirt. The girls cracked up until their skinny stomachs could take it no longer. They fell asleep, with good dreams, except for Alicia, who instead whipped out her phone.

Alicia: U there?

Kayla: Yeah why?

Alicia: I'll tell you the plan tomorrow

Kayla: Where do you want me to meet you?

Alicia: Girls bathroom by café

Kayla: What if Massie has to use that one?

Alicia: She wont. Fluorescent lights. Bad 4 skin

Kayla: Kay. G2G talk to Jake, TTYT!

Alicia: Bye

Alicia slipped her phone away, making sure all the messages were deleted.

"Who was that," Claire asked popping her head. Alicia froze, and looked at Claire.

"Oh, it was just Josh. He was wondering if I wanted to go to the Ralph Lauren store with him next weekend." Claire looked like she didn't understand, but she shrugged it off and went back to bed.

Meanwhile Kayla laid on her duvet, in her Betsey Johnson babydoll pajama dress. She whipped out her Pantech Duo and texted Jake.

Kayla: Jake we need to talk now. I can't wait

Jake: Okay babe, come on down the guys' wont care

Kayla: Kay Ill be there in a minute

Kayla hurried into her closet and grabbed her UGG boots. She slipped into the elevator, knowing the stairs would be too loud. The elevator stopped at the basement and Kayla hopped out. She quietly opened the door to the movie theatre, and walked up to Jake who was in the second row. Derrick ply whistled at her, and Kayla shot him a look.

"Whoa," Jake said, mesmerized by Kayla.

"Maybe I should put some more clothes on," Kayla said turning away. He grabbed her arm and sat her down

"Its ok," he said, "you look great." Kayla smiled at him. Kayla didn't have to say anything next because the look said it all.

"Kayla, I've thought about it, and I think I might be ready now," he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Ready for what?" She asked, right as the movie started.

"Ready to be in a relationship," Jake said.

"Well what made you change your mind?" Kayla asked. Jake looked down and then back at Kayla's dark brown eyes.

"You," he said simply. Then he leaned in to kiss her. This time when their lips touched he didn't pull away. They kissed for a while, and then came back up for air. They smiled at each other, and then went back at it. Cam and Derrington started throwing popcorn at them, and then a popcorn fight started, with Jason and Kayla against Cam and Derrick. After a while they had gotten tired, and ended up falling asleep. Kayla fell asleep with her head on Jason's abs, and with peaceful dreams of Massie's alpha status disappearing.

BOCD bathroom

Monday, October 4, 11:45 AM

"Sorry I'm late," Kayla said as she burst through the bathroom door. Kayla looked in the mirror and then fixed her bright green beret that went perfectly with her navy Ella Moss dress. Then she whirled around to look at Alicia.

"Okay. We have to make this quick. I have to do the announcements soon," Alicia said with a worried look on her face.

"Fine, hurry up," Kayla snipped. Alicia reached into her bag and pulled out two photos of dresses. One was labeled Decoy, the other Massie's.

"I knew it, a decoy dress," Kayla practically shouted. She grabbed the photos, and stuffed them in her bag. Alicia was about ready to jump out of her Ralph Lauren shirtdress.

"Thanks babe," Kayla said as she kissed each of Alicia's cheeks. She walked out of the bathroom leaving Alicia standing there. Alicia looked into the mirror, wondering why she had done what she just did. She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. She head to the radio booth, and saw she was ten seconds late. She quickly flipped open the folder that had the announcements in it, and turned on the microphone.

"Good Afternoon BOCD students. The announcements for today are as followed. Soccer practice will be extended thirty minutes, because of recent behavior," Alicia could just picture Derrick and Josh punching each other, "Swim practice will be canceled, and band practice will be twenty minutes late. This has been Alicia Rivera. Oh, and I heart you." Alicia couldn't believe that she had almost forgot her signature ending. This cannot be happening, she thought. She grabbed her new RL tote and headed to the cafeteria.

"Leesh, what was up with the ending on the announcements?" Kristen asked as Alicia sat down. Alicia opened her mouth to speak but luckily Massie interrupted her.

"Look who dropped in," she said looking over at Dempsey, who had just been allowed back in school. She glared at Dempsey, but then smiled at the thought of Derrington. As he walked by all the girls at table eighteen turned their heads to follow him walk to Layne's table and sit down between Heather and Meena.

"So," Massie said, changing the subject, "I'm going over to Derrick's house tonight."

"Ehmagawd, really?" Dylan asked.

"Well, Kuh-laire is going to be there too with Cam." Claire looked up from her math homework and smiled.

"Gosh Kuh-laire," Massie said, "this is like the third time I've seen you doing homework at lunch. You're going to be worst then Kristen soon."

"Hey," Kristen yelled. Claire just shrugged, and Massie turned her attention away from Claire and to Alicia who was asking her what she was going to wear.

Derrick's House

Monday, October 4, 6:48 PM

"Okay Kuh-laire," Massie said, "when they open the door we act cool. You know? Like we've done this before." Claire nodded, like she had been doing all night when Massie gave her more tips.

"Are going to ring the bell?" Claire mumbled.

"In a minute," she shot back, "Rate me." Claire looked at Massie's LAMB hounds tooth sequin dress, and silver Tory Burch flats.

"I give you a 9.7," Claire said. Massie nodded in agreement.

"I won't bother rating you," Massie said as she leaned down to straighten her dress. Then something shiny caught her eye. She looked over in the flowerpot next to her, and then she saw it. Her purple crystal covered, cherry smelling, marker. She reached in and picked it up. When Claire saw what she was holding her eyes widened.

"Ehmagawd," they both whispered at the same time. Massie couldn't believe it. All that time thinking Dempsey had done the crime, when really it had been Derrington all along. She slipped the marker into her purse, and rung the doorbell. She wasn't ready to pounce on him just yet; she would have her chance. He answered the door, and she murmured her hello. Her eyes looked glazed over, like a Krispy Kreme donut, and she was positive she might faint. This was going to be a long night.

Massie's Bedroom

Monday, October 4, 8:38 PM

"Ehmagawd. I can't believe it," Alicia said her eyes widening, as Massie told them about the marker.

"I know this is like way better than Gossip Girl," Dylan said, before throwing some gummy bears in her mouth. They were all sitting on the ground around Massie, who was holding the marker.

"So what are you going to do?" Kristen asked, still in her soccer uniform.

"I don't know. I mean I still liked Derrington a lot when I said yes, but now, it's just weird. I'm really mad, but I don't need another Soccer guys versus the PC fight again. I guess I'll break it to him easy."

"Wait, you? Easy? Who are you, and what have you done with Massie Block?" Dylan shouted.

"Well when I say easy I mean, that we're going to mess with his mind." The girls began to smile, realizing where Massie was going with this.

"Girls," Kendra's voice said through the intercom, "Isaac's ready to take you home." The girls began gathering their things, and saying their goodbyes to Massie and Claire.

"Don't tell anyone we know," Massie shouted after them. Claire picked up her canvas backpack and headed out the room. Massie closed the door behind her and smiled. She didn't smile any smile, but the smile of a woman whose credit card had been taken away.

BOCD Hallway

Tuesday, October 5, 7:38 AM

"Hey," Massie said as she hugged Derrick, "I thought you were supposed to be in the trailers."

"Yeah, but I couldn't stay away," he said smiling. Then Massie reached into her Botkier tote and pulled out the marker.

"Look," she said. He looked at the marker, and his eyes bugged out.

"Did you get a new marker?" he asked, stuttering slightly.

"No. I found it in your flowerpot. Isn't that the weirdest thing? I guess Dempsey must have put it there."

"Yeah, I guess so," Derrick said sounding far away, "I think I better go."

Okay," Massie said with a fake confused look. Then he walked away, half running. Massie smiled as he walked out the door, and the Pretty Committee came up behind her. She put her hands out, and they high-fived her.

"Derrick, you are going down," Massie whispered to no one in particular. The girls all smiled evil smiles, except for Alicia who was still worried about Kayla. Then they turned and walked the other way.

"So, Kayla has to have the decoy dress by tomorrow night," Massie informed them.

"That soon?" Kristen asked. "I have to study this week for my Biology exam."

"Kristen would you rather have a F in Biology or an F in social status?" Massie asked, but before Kristen could answer Massie began talking again. "Besides, you've been studying for like a month. Now I've gotten Inez to dip into the maid gossip around Westchester, and apparently Yevinestra let slip that the dress is in her room. Now I know your thinking, how could I put Inez in this Kuh-laire, but she doesn't mind," Claire's cheeks reddened as Massie continued, "So, all we have to do is sneak in, and sneak out."

"Her dad is upper famous, he's going to have to have video cameras," Alicia noted.

"That's where you come in. I know you and Kayla are like this," Massie said crossing her fingers. Alicia's eyes widened.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Alicia stuttered.

"Your moms," Massie said with a hint of duh, "Just tell your mom to make some model reunion, and Kayla's mom to hold it." Alicia just nodded as they went their separate ways to their own separate lockers.

Rivera's Dining Room

Tuesday, October 5, 6:45 PM

"A model reunion?" Alicia's mom, Nadia asked. Alicia shook her head yes.

"But it has to be before October tenth," Alicia amended.

"You want me to throw a party in five days?" Nadia asked, disbelieved. Alicia nodded confidently. Nadia pursed her lips, and looked down the table at the empty chair where Alicia's father would be sitting if he weren't in a meeting.

"Fine. But, I'm going to have to talk to Angelee about having it at her house. She was always jealous of me," Nadia said at last.

"I thought you guys were friends," Alicia said confused.

"Yes, but even your friends can't always be good enough for you," Nadia said before excusing herself to go use the phone. Alicia sat and thought about what her mother had just said, and frowned. She pushed away from the table, and headed to her room to text Massie.


End file.
